


An Appointment

by Liadt



Category: Orphee (1950), Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Crossover, Gen, spoilers for orphee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire and Steel have been mis-assigned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Appointment

“What is it, Sapphire?” asked Steel.

Sapphire was facing a long wall mirror, with her palms resting against its surface. Steel could see her frown reflected in the glass. 

Sapphire took a step back and turned. “It’s not Time.”

It was Steel’s turn to frown. “Not time?”

“It’s something different breaking the rules. It knows it is and doesn’t care if it causes a disruption to get what it wants.”

“A transient being?”

“No.” Sapphire paused. “It’s death.”

“Death?”

“It’s an actual entity, in its own right and it’s using the mirror.”

“I’ll break the mirror.”

“How many mirrors are there in this world?” said Sapphire, with a grim smile. “It’s using the mirror as a portal to visit the bedroom.”

“Can you find when it was here last?”

Sapphire blinked and when her eyes opened, they glowed a vivid shade of blue. “Last night, nineteen hours and twenty minutes ago. It was here watching. It stood at the foot of the bed and stared at the male human as he slept. Their Death comes in the form of a woman. Very striking, if more severe than I would choose.”

“Can you sense what Death wants with the man?”

“She wants him, she wants him very much. She’s obsessed.” _She loves him passionately._ Sapphire was shocked that Death could have genuine feelings of its own; it wasn’t supposed to be possible.

"If death can be an independent being for humans, perhaps we should expect the same sort of weaknesses as humans."

As the blue glow faded from Sapphire’s eyes, Steel added, “We were sent here to resolve a time breach. Death is an unknown quantity - we may need a technician. Are you sure she’s not just a ghost?”

“Yes. There have been ghosts passing through, but they’re different.”

“Are there any present here now?”

“Yes, a man who serves as a chauffeur.” As she spoke, the chauffeur came into the bedroom. He had sensed an inhuman presence in the bedroom and presumed Death had come to pay a visit.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“We’re old friends of the family. We’ve come to visit.” Sapphire smiled warmly. 

The chauffeur, although undead, was not immune to her charm. He moved forward to greet Sapphire with a kiss on each cheek. “Enchante to meet you, Madam et Monsieur.” He smiled over at Steel, who did not come over to copy the Frenchman’s traditional greeting and inclined his head in recognition instead. “Would you like some coffee?”

“Yes, thank you.” Sapphire had kept her hand on the chauffeur’s shoulder, smiling all the time.

“I shall go and brew it freshly,” said the chauffeur, under Sapphire’s spell.

“Well?” said Steel, when the man left the room.

“Death is not a lone operative. The chauffeur breaks the rules too - he loves the lady of the house. The chauffeur fears those higher than Death will find out about their love for the mortals. They be judged and harshly punished. This breach isn’t ours to resolve. There are others, different to us, who will end this. We shouldn’t linger here any longer.”

A moment later, they were gone, leaving the chauffeur alone with his coffee.

FIN


End file.
